godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 5-01
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Carnage Feast = -Captain?- Sakuya used her most apprehensive voice and it sent shivers down my spine. -Are you trying to withhold something from us again? Even though that would have been in our own defense?- -I doubt that, Sakuya.- Called Doctor Sakaki and that made me frown. -It's most probably something your Captain just recently figured out.- -That means, you've known it Doctor?- Asked the medic and I gulped, I didn't like where this was going. -No, no. By all means no.- He laughed lightly, but it wasn't quite a sincere one. More like was that tried to alleviate the mood. -Despite that, I didn't rule out the possibility of it.- "Doc, I'm lost?" I've asked and hear Kota mumble a 'me two' alongside me. "Didn't you tell me that the suit is sealing the Bias Field I'm able to produce?" -That is correct, however I'm afraid I've overlooked a very simple design flaw...- For a few seconds he went silent, but I could hear him near silently wiping his glasses. -In order to create a functioning dampening for your Captain's Bias Field, the only solution was to mix the exterior of the suit with raw Oracle Cells gained from your Captain. It had an unforeseen effect of creating a symbiote, I'm afraid.- "A what now?" I looked at my hands and tried to understand that statement. "So it's not a God Arc Suit, or what?" -A symbiote, a certain type of life form, that is unable or has very limited capacity to live on it's own.- Said the doctor with a slight pause. -They are different from parasitic life form, which exploit their host that the symbiote prefers a bond with it, a so called symbiosis. From which both parties benefit from.- "Are you sure it's not a damn parasite?" A growl escaped me and I crossed my arms defiantly. "This damn suit is a glutton for cores..." -A parasite wouldn't be striving to grow stronger in order to protect the host from hazardous effects. Neither would the host benefit from the strength gained from the symbiosis.- Explained the researcher and albeit reluctantly, but I still hummed. -You've felt it Sierra, that you had access to all your strength and even more?- "Doc, you saying that this Arc... Symbiote was responsible for stopping the Limiters?" It did pique my interest a great bit. -I'm getting confused here, I admit.- Kota spoke up suddenly and a bit groggily. -Just what is that thing anyways? A God Arc, an Arc Suit or that Symbiote thing?- -I believe all three would be correct.- Alisa answered him and I had to chuckle as the boy moaned in response 'you're not helping me'. -I'm sorry for the interruption, but before you continue professor. I would like to ask the Captain when was the first time she lost control?- Sakuya asked and I had to struggle not to gulp loudly. "This mission." I've admitted a part of the truth. "In fact, I sort of knew that the suit somehow strengthened me so I could take on the Borg alone." -Well yes, that is the case. However I would like to point out, that the symbiote didn't stop the Limiters, since that would have been probably fatal.- Pointed the doc and I suddenly paled after realizing it too, good thing the others didn't see me. -It did the exact opposite, boosting their efficacy to 100% amongst some other things.- "Let's see." I started to count on my fingers just what could those be. "One would probably be the ability to steal Oracle Cells from wounded Aragami, to repair the outer layer of armor." I raised my index finger to what the researcher hummed in agreement. "Two would be that it can grow stronger by absorbing cores." There was another agreeing response of a hum. "Three is that it can suppress the Bias Field I'm emitting without any sort of control." A further hum cemented that I was right. "What else is there, Doc? Oh wait, I shouldn't forget it is able to maximize the Limiters." -Maximizing the Limiters means, that you are able to draw out the full potential of your body. They would be feats that without control your body wouldn't be able to replicate at all.- Called the Doctor and I raised an inquired eyebrow. -Sierra, you remember when I've explained that the strength of God Eaters are ranked?- "Yes, I was a Rank 3 at that time. How is that connected?" I've recalled that part of the conversation. -That was correct, right now your body would be equal to a Rank 4 God Eater under normal circumstances.- He paused and I've waited anxiously to continue. -Just to call a few examples, young Kota here is a Rank 2. Alisa has a higher ratio and has an exceptional God Arc herself, despite this she is still only at Rank 3.- Ehh? How the hell am I stronger than a regular God Eater?! -Sakuya would be a Rank 5, while the last member on your team is Rank 11.- "So, the symbiote boosted me by that much in strength?" I frowned, there had to be a serous downside for that. "So the catch for that power is to lose control?" -No and no.- Said simply the Doctor to what I've given up and sighed in defeat. -Under normal circumstances, you would have the strength of a God Eater of Rank 4, however that is by not counting the excess amount of Oracle Cells your body is able to hold and produce on its own.- Explained the doctor and that rang a bell, it was told to me a lot of times. -The problem is that your body currently is Rank 7, which lies heavily out of your way to ever gain control under normal means. That is why your limiters are straining when your moving around frantically.- "What the hell?! Doc, are you for real?" I was genuinely surprised. -I'm afraid, yes.- He laughed at my puzzlement and I shook my head. -However, when the symbiote is fully restraining your Limiters, it also slowly makes you acclimated to its strength.- -Then why did the Captain lose control over her body?- Alisa asked and I cursed myself for forgetting about that matter. -Isn't that strange?- Kota pointed out and I didn't understand what did he misunderstand now? -If the symbiote is actually helping the Captain, why would it wrest control from her?- -Because the symbiote is still around Rank 2. In order to support the Captain more effectively and longer, it needs to grow as strong as the body of its host.- Came the answer and that made me wonder. "So what's going to happen what that comes to be?" I wondered and another question popped into my mind. "In fact, just how long will that take?" -I could give a rough estimation once you'll get back to the Branch, so in the meantime let me give you the next mission.- Came the researchers response to what I was quite surprised. "Already? Is it urgent?" -Ah no. It's just me and Soma will be conducting a field test nearby and since the pick-up location for both of our teams will be very close by, I figured I can give your team a second mission for the day before calling it a rest.- Chuckled the elder and I doubted the old foxes words instantly. -Your pilot has already been dispatched, so head towards the extraction point. Hibari will brief you along the way.- With a click he left the line and that was just making me more confused. -Captain?- Kota inquired to what I've shook my head. -Let's meet at the exfil point!- He called to what I've grumbled a 'yeah-yeah'. ---- Not long after we were picked up, I contacted the Operator to get the details of the next mission. "Another Vajra?!" I moaned after hearing that part description. "I'm starting to get my fill out of those damn cats..." -Well, Doctor Sakaki also said that you can go for it Sierra... and that you'll understand what that means.- Explained Hibari and I sighed in defeat. "Any other targets in the region?" Then I cursed inwardly. "Sorry for interrupting the briefing." I've added and damned myself. -It's okay Sierra.- Hibari said and continued the report. -There might be some Chi-You activity in the region, however your task will be to clear the area of Aragami and rendezvous with another team before getting picked up.- "That will be Soma's team, I presume." To my question an affirmative 'yes' was heard. "Can't help it then, we're already close to the location and we would have been flying over it on the way back to the Branch." "When Hibari mentioned to 'go for it'..." Alisa started and I looked at her, then nodded slowly. "That means the old fox wants me to get the Vajras core to see how my Izanami reacts." My answer was met with a stupefied expression from Kota and an interested one from the two females. "Izanami." I repeated and pointed at the chest area of the suit. "The symbiote?" "Ah well." Sakuya cleared her throat. "It was just a surprise for you to name it like that." "They've already dubbed Izanagi and since this one is similar, why not just use Izanami then... Say, are you two familiar with the legend of the two?" I turned for them and they shook their head. "Well, it's a bit disturbing... You want to hear it?" "Disturbing?" Alisa asked, tilting her head a bit. "How it is disturbing?" "They were the children of the original gods of creation, tasked with creating new life." I started and Sakuya started to frown. I think she heard of it then. "However, to make their work easier they agreed to marry." "Weren't they... siblings?" Kota raised the question to what I've nodded. "That... is pretty disturbing..." "There's more, from the initial marriage two children were born, however they were disfigured and not ready to earn the title for gods. This was all because when the two of them performed the marriage ceremony, Izanami was the one to speak up first." As I continued the impromtu history lesson they were staring at me in interest. "Izanagi asked their creators what have gone wrong, and they were rewarded with the explanation that during the ceremony he should have been to spoke up first." "Isn't that just suppressing female rights?" Alisa asked to what I laughed lightly. "These are silly mythoses... Anyways, from the second marriage they had a number of children all healthy and powerful... until Kagu-tsuchi was born." I stopped for a few seconds, trying to chase away the image in my head. For some reason, a certain Bird-brained Aragami was in my mind. "He was the god of fire and burned Izanami, it was fatal and... while in pain until her demise... she continued birthing more gods." "Couldn't they have healed her?" Kota pointed out and I couldn't help, yet chuckle once more. "Does that mean they couldn't even if they were gods?" "It's what I've said earlier, silly mythos... Back to the story, Izanagi killed Kagu-tsuchi in his anger, however from his sorrow he felt towards his sister/wife... more gods were born, after all he was also a god of creation as well." My voice then turned graver. "That didn't mean he gave up on her and after her death, Izanagi went after her to the underworld." "That sounds familiar." Called the young gunner. "Wasn't there a story about this somewhere else?" "Similar maybe." I smiled, though they couldn't see it. "After arriving Izanami told him, that she can't return, not after eating from the underworlds food. When Izanagi decided to plead with the god of the Underworld, Izanami made him promise not to look at her until they return and they can't leave the shadows." "I don't like this where this is going..." Alisa muttered and I couldn't smother a grin. "Y-you're not trying to s-scare m... us, do you Captain?" "You can read up on this in the Norn." I've reassured her, and tried to hold my snickering at bay. "I don't have to tell you that Izanagi broke his promise by making a fire and he was then confronted with the truth. Her beautiful former wife was a rotting carcass... I know how much you don't like being scared, so I won't go into details." "Har-har-har." Glared at me angrily the New-Type. "Well, suffice to say that Izanagi fled in panic, just barely escaping. However Izanami vowed to kill thousands of his people every day. How do they say... Hell hath no Fury, like a women scorned?" I chuckled at that, finding it rather ironic a God of Creation turning into a God of Death. "Izanami became a Goddess of Death, while Izanami swore to create more people than his wife could ever kill." "Sierra." Sakuya asked me and I turned towards her. "Are you sure you want to name that symbiote like this?" "Of course!" I couldn't help, but grin. "After all, I bring death to the Aragami." ---- "Captain, are you sure about this?" Asked the red-head gunner at my side, we were staring up at the backside of a Vajra, which was busy munching on something we couldn't quite see from where we were. "Just the two of us taking on the Vajra?" "Don't be a scaredy-cat." I chuckled at the pun. "Better cover your ears, I'll be rather loud." I warned him and saw the boy take some distance and as prompted hid his ears under his palms. "Heh, this worked once." I took a large breath and raised my voice as high as possible. "Hey! You damn oversized thunder kitten!!" The words were booming in the area and startled the Aragami. As the Vajra tried to quickly spin around to face me, the building into which it crawled half way stopped the hasty movement momentarily, before it crumbled as the robust feline ripped through its walls to face me with a thunderous roar of its own. "Take aim!" I hollered once more, this time for the gunner as I punched square in its armored nose. It responded by howling in pain and reeling back to its two feet, crushing the remains of the building underneath it. Momentarily later two shots zipped past my head and struck the Vajra in the unprotected chest, at the same time I've lunged forward and kicked the feet of the Aragami from behind. Kota let loose another pair of shots, but as the beast toppled and threatened to flatten me, they missed their target. For a few seconds the beast tried to frantically roll back onto its legs, while I tried to make some distance. "Heh, if it weren't for 'Nami going into overdrive, I think... this would have looked much-much worse..." A pained yelp escaped me as I had to backpedal a few feet more when the massive spark dome started to expand around me. "C-crap!" I stumbled and hit myself hard, watching as the static filled area was nearing its utmost limits and were going to fry me very soon. "H-help!" To my call of distress, a grenade soared right into the face of the beast and exploded promptly, stunning it. However, it just missed timing barely as I could feel the energy of the spark attack charging straight through the suit and my body. "Captain! Are you okay?" Inquired the gunner and I stood up, surprised myself. "I... think?" As he reached towards me, a bolt of electricity jumped between us and shocked him. "A-ah! Sorry!" I distanced myself quickly, and saw that around the suit, small arcs or pent up energy were moving slowly. "I didn't think this will happ--." I was swept away by the massive paw of the Vajra, which seemed to recover just moments before. "Captain!" This time Kota had reason to worry about, I glanced quickly at the suits readings and could see that the armor took noticeable damage, dropping by a quarter or so. "Take this Aragami!" He shouted and released a salvo of attacks at the beast, but it leaned forward and used the cape to block out most of shots. "Can't have letting my guard down." I grunted while standing back up, across my right side were deep scars inflicted by the claws of the Vajra, however they were slowly mending as they stole the Oracle Cells of the large monster. "Yea, I might have power, but my defense is still paper..." We were getting growled at by the Vajra rather menacingly. "Do you think this was a good idea, Captain?" Kota asked me with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "This Vajra looks rather strong to me." The Vajra started to gather a massive ball of spark in front of it. ---- End of Chapter 2017,04,30 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic